Skye Wars
by Helena's Heart
Summary: Male villiagers join forces to defeat Skye. Multiple pairings. T for possible violence.
1. The Phantom Theif

Chapter One- The Phantom Thief (Prologue)

I do not own harvest moon

Jill's POV

It all started when I went to Lumina's place for tea. When I entered I saw Lumina crying, holding what looked to be a letter in her hand. When I asked what was wrong she wailed, **"**Phantom Skye!" It must have been loud enough for my brother Jack to hear. My brother, Jack rushed in the door, his brown hair in his face and covered in melting snow.

"I heard screaming! What's wrong?" Jack quizzed

"Jack I don't know, I found her like-"

Lumina cut me off, "Phantom Skye**!" **she wailed (again).

"Who's that?" my brother and I questioned in unison.

"To sum it up a thief who warns his victims," She said thought hysteric tears, "You have to help Jill."

She held the note out to me, and I took it. It said:

_Residents of Ramona's Villa,_

_I will be coming by your house next Wednesday. Don't bother to look for me, as you won't be able to find me._

_Phantom Skye_

I handed the note to Jack and he read it quickly with a worried expression plastered on his face. "What are we going to do? I'll help you, but we need a plan."

"Let's show it to more people so they can help." Lumina mused

"Right, so I'll gather up some people to take this guy down," Jack said, and then ran out of the villa.

"Jack!" I called. No use. He was determined.

"Your brother is so hot." Lumnia sighed dreamily.

"Um, thank you?" I responded.

And so, the Skye Wars began.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: My brother helped me immensely on this story, so most credit goes to him, and yes, I am still working on "Of Princesses and Plowed Fields", I just haven't had time to do much.**


	2. Attack of the Forget Me Not Valley Boys

Skye Wars

Chapter II

Attack of the Forget-Me-Not-Valley-Boys-Who-Were–Really-Ticked-Off

**Jack's POV**

Okay, I thought, it's time to take this guy down, but what do I even know about him? Unsure where to start, I went to the beach. There I saw Gustafa, the resident hippie-guy/ guitar player, so I asked him to help me. Here's what happened;

"Sure, I'll help you catch Skye," He said, not missing a chord.

"Great, but how did you-", I started to say.

"The screaming tipped me off."

Okay, so there's one person. Who next?

**Jill's POV**

"Okay, so you have a crush on Jack!" I giggled. This was very odd.

"Who told you that?" Lumina demanded.

"You just said he was hot!" I said, slightly angry now.

"You didn't see anything," She replied fiercely, pointing a menacing finger towards me, causing me to flinch.

I am so going to blog about this, I thought, but, more importantly, Jack needs to know. As I stood up, eager to go tell him but Lumina stopped me, and said

"You tell him you die!" I was going to tell him anyway, because if Lumina doesn't and I don't, then who will?

**Jack's POV**

Okay, so now I gathered up Marlin, Gustafa, Giffin, Carter, Tim, and Wally. I went off to ask Rock. I found him at the beach, at least I think so. He had something in his hand… blond hair dye?!

Ignoring this I said," Do you want to help catch the Phantom Skye?"

"No," He stated rudely.

I started to say "Lumin-"and before I finished saying anything he begrudgingly said yes. Gee, what was with people cutting me off today? Was it national cut off Jack day or something?

"Or something" Gustafa crooned, reading my mind. Man, mind readers are so annoying.

Then I saw Jill coming toward me, giving me a look that says she has some "juicy gossip" (her words, not mine) I looked at her with my look that just screamed, 'I'm busy, let's talk about this later, or better yet, tell your sister, who would appreciate your frivolous gossip!'

We all went to Lumina's place and I could've sworn I saw Lumina blush.

"So everyone come by around ten, and bring whatever supplies you need. Don't forget to formulate a plan." Lumina announced.

Then everyone went to my house to prepare a plan. We decided on a plan to trap Skye we will use fishing net from Galen and arm ourselves with gulf clubs. Jill wanted to come, but I told her she was too young. The plan was final and it was 9:30, so we all hurried to the Villa. I had to admit I was pretty nervous on account of a small crush on Lumina…! Forget I said that. Anyway, when we got there, we set up the trap and went on patrol.

**Jill's POV**

"**How dare he tell me to stay home!**" I whispered angrily. I am going anyway, and he can't stop me. I looked around and saw my cat, Millie's toy lying on the ground (It had a long pole with a cloth mouse on the end). I took the metal stick out of the toy. It was the same size as a golf club, so it will work. I quietly opened the door, as not to wake my younger sister, Claire. When I opened the door, I was shocked to find Jack's best friend, Cliff, standing outside the door! We both yelped in surprise. I didn't know why he was standing there, but I would guess it was Jack's doing. Anyway, I headed down to the villa to confront Skye, only to find he had not came yet.

**Jack's POV**

I see someone. It's Jill?!

"Jill." I whispered furiously. I had told her to stay home and off the roads! Why is she here?

At midnight Skye came. As he entered the Villa, I followed him silently so he couldn't hear. I attacked Skye at once. I thrust with my golf club, and then Skye sidestepped and elbowed me in the neck, so I blacked out. As I lay crippled on the ground, my subconscious mind flashed through pictures of Jill and Lumina being attacked. At least Claire listened to me and was somewhat safe with Cliff.

**Jill's POV**

I can't believe it Skye knocked out Jack! I looked at Jack lying on the floor. Lumina stood next to me, out eyes simultaneously filling with tears. Skye stole his club. **How dare Skye beat Jack like that?! **I grabbed my weapon (which if you weren't listening is a metal rod, salvaged from a cat toy) to confront Skye. I chased him up to Lumina's kitchen and we started fencing. He thrust Jack's club. I parried and he feinted. I sidestepped and thrust. He parried. I sidestepped and found an opening. I hit Skye really hard on the shoulder. He fell to the ground and I was about to attack him to knock him out, when he removed his shoe and made me slip on his shoe. I fell down and he dragged me into one of those really big freezers. Really Lumina? Do you need _that much_ refrigerator space?

**Jack's POV**

When I came to, I noticed that Jill left the room. I got to my feet I was steaming all over by now. I noticed that everyone had come around from patrol. I also noticed that Lumina's eyes were red. I gathered what was left of my pride, and went to take Skye on.

I approached Skye and hit him to knock him off balance, then tripped him. I grabbed him by his hair, and pushed his face into a pie. Then I dragged him to the fishing net and freed Jill, who I somehow knew was locked in the freezer. A happy ending, right? Wrong. Skye got away using a teleport stone. Well, a least I drove off Skye, but he'll be back because the Blue bar apparently got another note.

**I hope you like it. This is only the second part, there will be more, but this is the end of chapter II.**

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**IceFire149:**

**Thank you. As long as my brother is interested and keeps helping me, the story shall live! We have been discussing the next chapter and is probably almost done.**

**Sorry it took me so long!**


	3. Revenge of Skye

Chapter III

Revenge of Skye

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

**Jack's POV **

"Oh geez." I said when Griffin found out that the blue bar was going to be hit by Skye and none of the group wanted to help. They did help me set up a complicated trap, though they set up another plan and the team went to gathering materials. Such as, a large pot, a fire hose, and feathers. That wasn't what was on my mind, which was how I liked Lumina. If only she knew, and what did Jill want to talk about?

"Hey, something's wrong." Said Rock, which startled me so much I dropped my hammer mid-swing and hit Carter in the head. Who then fell on Gustafa, whose guitar hit Rock. "Gee, that was pretty big setback," said Rock surprisingly intelligently. Anyway, once we were done, we put our "Crazy Insanely Deviously Complicated" or CIDC plan (Name courtesy of Daryl) into action. Once we were set up and Carter and Gustafa had recovered, Lumina and I hid with everyone else in a bush with our fire hoses. I could have sworn she was blushing like mad. Seriously, why does she keep doing that? Then, I realized I was blushing, which shut my inner self up. Then the worst thing happened. Lumina noticed I was blushing! Great. She knows I like her, which made me well, think a million times a red snow cone that you'll get at Kai's Beach Stand. Then came Skye himself. Marlin pulled the black glue, then the feathers, and then Carter put the pots on Skye's back and turned him so Lumina and I could fire. Bull's-eye, dead-on hit him so hard he slammed into Mother's Hill in Mineral Town and scared some skunks. By the sound of it, he also fell into the cage we set up. Jill fired the catapult and sent Skye packing. She also stole his teleport stone. I managed to ask Lumina to the fireworks that night and she jumped at the chance. That night we watched Patrick and Kassey's best show yet, while we ate cherry-red snow cones as our faces turned the same color. I know Skye will be back with an army, the feeling ate at me all night. Little did I know, Skye was kidnapping Celia at that very moment. Not until the next day did I get a clue.

**Jill's POV**

"Boy, did we send him packing." I smiled to myself. It was a great plan, and I put it in the "Hall of Fame for the Richards Kids' Plans." This was number one. I hung up a picture of Skye flying like a bird with a demented jetpack. Number two was "Operation Dear Diary," which was when we were growing up in Waffle Town with our cousins (By the way, there was no syrup!). We stole the poor mayor's son, Gill's diary and posted it on the Internet, and then we attacked Gill with squirt guns filled with ketchup. It was fun, but now I feel guilty about it.

**Meanwhile, in my residence:**

**Annoying Little Brother:** I resent that.

**Me:** What?

**Annoying little brother:** You called me annoying!

**Me: **Um, sorry?

**Super Annoying brother:** Grr. I'm going to booby-trap your room.  
**Me:** *Grabs frying pan* Oh no you're not! *Chases down*

**The next day…**

**Jill's POV**

Marlin came to murder Jack today. It was funny to watch, especially since Jack saw it coming and booby-trapped his room.

"Um Jill, I didn't booby trap my room," Corrected Jack.

"Then who did?" I asked, confused about how Jack was reading my mind and also who booby-trapped Jack's room.

"I did," An unfamiliar boy replied.

"Who are you?" I asked, more confused than before.

"I'm the author's brother," He said (but I'm going to call him Seth, as he requested).

"How did you get here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"My sister opened a time vortex with her frying pan with special impaling parts." Seth explained, as if I had asked if he knew haw to open a door. Just then, Jack opened the door to reveal one of the people I hate the most…

"Hey Jill, you lost your metal pole cat toy," Mayor Thomas said and of course my cat attacked him, thinking he stole her toy. Then I took the toy, thanked Thomas coldly, thenclosed the door.

"Okay guys, I came to say that you to embark need on a quest to build an army," Seth said, my attention now focused on him.

"Okay, but, why?" Jack gasped for air.

"Oh, and Marlin stop attempting to strangle Jack, because Skye is kidnapping girls and hold them for ransom," Seth commanded. I guess we have to listen if we don't want all of the girls in the valley to get kidnapped. Time to make a plan…

**Post Chapter Chat Room:**

**Seth: Okay, good show!**

**Jack: What do you mean 'Good Show'? That really happened!**

**Seth: Don't make me call in the tasers!**

**Entire HM Cast: What? Ah!**

**Seth: Dance, monkeys, dance!**

**Everyone but Seth: (Dancing in a crazy fashion)**

* * *

**A big a thanks to my brother, "Seth," for helping me with this.**


End file.
